The Parting
by ttobba95
Summary: Above the Earth, onboard the Gamestation, Hell was invading... My second present for you, Stinkfly3!


(A.N) Hello once again! Here is another one-shot gift to my brilliant writing companion: Stinkfly3! It's based off of "The Parting of the Ways" using her Timelord Brothers and one of their companions. If you've read Stinkfly's story, then i don't think i need to tell you which companion.

Oh, and if the Daleks sound weird, it's because Stinkfly told me that, in-keeping with her canon, the Daleks talk like Norm: Dr.D's robot.

Disclamer: Again, like with "New New Phineas", Nothing here is mine. Hell! Not even the characters are mine! Their Stinkfly3's!

Above planet Earth, onboard the Gamestation.. Hell was invading.

Daleks. Armies of them were boarding the former Satalite Five space-station and killing all aboard. Leading them was their Emperor, their God, who had created them all. The Dalek Emperor, whose ship was the only Dalek vessel that survived the Last Great Time War of millions of years ago.

Against them were their greatest enemies, the children of The Doctor. The Timelord Brothers: Phineas and Ferb, who were also onboard the Gamestation. Their current companions: Isabella Tyler and Candace Pond, no longer being with them. Emergency Programe One had sent them home along with the TARDIS. With them out of harms way, The Brothers were now focusing on developing a weapon that would finally finish what their father started and destroy the Daleks once and for all.

The Emperor observed as The Brothers worked to create their invention: A Delta-Wave emmiter. An invention that, when activated, would wipe out any and all traces of life onboard and surrounding the Gamestation... including themselves. They had already decided that their deaths would not be in vain if they meant that everything Dalek would die with them.

Phineas lifted the switch of the immiter, causing the machine to sound off a small _Beep! _of charge-completion. The trangular-headed time lord looked to his bow-tie wearing brother. "It's ready! Ferb, it's ready!" The Brothers looked at their invention. As if on cue, Daleks then began to enter the room and swarm them. Phineas turned to face them and spoke. "You might wanna think this over" he told them "because when Ferb and i activate this Delta Wave... everything within it's radius dies!"

"KILLING SOMEONE WHO IS IMMORTAL-LIKE ME-IS HIGHLY IMPOSSIBLE!" came the echoing voice of the Dalek Emperor, as if mocking the time lord's words. Phineas spoke again to him.

"Wanna put those words of yours to the test?".

The Emperor of the Daleks replied "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO COME AND BE MY FRIENDS! TO BE LIKE ME!". His single eye gazed down at the two time lords. "IT WOULD BE SO NICE TO HAVE PHINEAS AND FERB, CHILDERN OF THE DOCTOR, AS MY ALLIES!".

That had done it. Ferb's temper had reached it's limit. His temper had begun rising ever since he discovered the Daleks were alive and that their father's death was for nothing, but now it was at it's max. The time lord in tweed slammed his hands on the switch of the emmiter, his fingers wrapping around it. "We'll do it! We'll kill all of you!" he shouted, looking round at the current crowd of Daleks. "I swear we'll do it!".

On the view-screen, The Emperor gazed back emotionlessly. "CAN YOU PLEASE PROVE TO US THAT YOU'RE NOT SCARED? THAT YOU ARE KILLERS AND NOT COWARDS?". The Dalek Emperor paused for a second, then continued. "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"Ferb.." Phineas looked at his brother, ready to activate the Delta Wave. Ferb willed his hands to push down, but he didn't push. He just couldn't. After a few more seconds of futile frustration, Ferb flung his hands off of the switch, almost like he was disgusted by it. He looked up at the view-screen, into the eye of The Emperor, and with complete honesty he spoke. "We're cowards. Any time, any day".

Phineas smiled. He knew that Ferb spoke for the both of them.

Then came the voice of The Emperor once more. "YOUR WEAKNESS WILL DESTROY HUMANKIND, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU ATTEMPT TO DENY IT".

Still smiling, Phineas replied "What about us then? Where do we fit in?" to which The Emperor replied "I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO HAVE YOU BOTH EXTERMINATED! THIS WON'T HURT FOR LONG...". The Daleks themselves prepared to aim at The Brothers.

"Maybe it's time..." the red-headed time lord spoke. He looked to his brother, his constant partner throughout. "Ferb? I just wanted to say.. you were brilliant! You really were!"

Ferb ajusted his bow-tie and looked back at his brown-suited, over-coated brother. "You were too, Phineas. You were too.."

The Timelord Brothers stood side-by-side and readied themselves for Dalek fire, when a sudden familiar noise filled the room.

_"VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!"_

"I WASN'T EXPECTING THE TARDIS TO SHOW UP!" One Dalek alerted the others. Phineas and Ferb looked behind them to see their TARDIS materializing! _"But.. we sent it away.."_ they thought.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN LEAVE WITH YOUR LIFE!" exclaimed The Dalek Emperor from up high. Then, the TARDIS doors opened and the room was quickly flooded with a brilliant light. The Brothers fell back onto the floor as they shielded their eyes. The light from the TARDIS elgulfed the room with a bright yellow glow. An unknown melody began to play itself, the song entering the minds of the time lords.

When the light dimmed enough for Phineas and Ferb to open their eyes, they quickly widened them again. Standing there, engulfed in light and an other-worldy glow in her eyes, was their youngest companion: Isabella Tyler.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked, but she didn't answer him. Then he saw the unfamiliar glow in her eyes and quickly realised what she had done to get that glow. With evident shock he asked "What have you done?.

Isabella didn't look at him, but she replied. "I looked into the TARDIS... and the TARDIS looked into me..."

"You opened the heart of the TARDIS?" Phineas shouted. He tried his best to hold back his anger, though he failed. "You looked into the Time Vortex! No-one is meant to look into the Vortex, Isabella! Not you, not me, not Ferb, not anyone!" he stared at her. "What on Earth possessed you to even try?".

"THIS IS A NICE SURPRIZE! AN ABOMINATION FOR US TO DESTROY!" The Dalek Emperor declared. The Daleks turned their aim to Isabella. All together, they cried in unison "YOU'LL FEEL MUCH BETTER IF YOU WERE EXTERMINATED!" They opened fire, their lazers locked onto the girl. Her eyes still glowing, Isabella raised her arms, and a shield seemed to form around her and The Brothers, protecting them from Dalek fire. With a flick of her wrists, the lazers returned into the Daleks who fired them. Phineas and Ferb could only stare at their companion. She wasn't meant to be able to do this. No-one was.

Suddenly, Isabella spoke again. "I am Bad Wolf. I create myself". Her gaze went upwards, to the sign: BADWOLF corporation. She waved her arm again, and the letters seperated themselves from the sign and flew away. "I take the words.. the letters.. and scatter them across time.. across space. A message, to lead myself here...".

The triangular-headed time lord spoke to her again, the anger in his voice now obvious-as well as the concern. "Stop this!" he commanded her "Isabella, stop this now!". The girl just stood there, not listening to any word that came from Phineas. The red-head spoke once more "You have the entire Time Vortex in your head! You won't be able to control it, you were never meant to!" Phineas started to shout. "ISABELLA, YOU'LL BURN!".

Then, the glow left the girl's eyes, and she looked down at her friend, the light of the TARDIS still surrounding her. "I want you to be safe..." she said to him. "..My Phineas... I want you defended.. against this false god".

The Dalek Emperor almost immediatly replied to her. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO HURT ME. YOU CAN'T ANYWAY. I AM IMMORTAL AFTER ALL!"

Isabella looked at the view-screen-at The Emperor. "You are tiny!". The Daleks and their Emperor looked back at her as she continued to talk. "I can see all of time and space! I can see every one of your atoms.. And i divide them!". The glow returned to Isabella's eyes. She raised her hand again, and the Daleks then began to disintagrate into nothingness. One-by-one the Daleks died out, not even having time to cry in pain.

"Everything must come to dust.." Isabella declared, her hand still raised and her power spreading to a radius greater than the Delta Wave. "Everything dies!" she looked directly at The Dalek Emperor. "The Time War ends!"

"KILLING A GOD, SUCH AS MYSELF, IS IMPOSSIBLE!" The Emperor declared, though words did not prevent Isabella's power from affecting him as well. "YOU CAN'T KILL MEEEEE!" his words were futile. The Dalek Emperor finally fell, as did his ship, and everything Dalek. All their ships vanished and became nothing more than dust. Ferb felt relieved. Finally, his father's death was avenged!

Though now, there was still the matter of Isabella... which Phineas was still trying to deal with.

"Alright, Isabella. You've done it. The Daleks are gone, now stop it!" the red-head spoke to her, his voice now thick with concern. "Isabella! Just let go!".

The girl's voice began to crack slightly as she replied "How can i let go of this?". She felt her power growing, beyond her control. "I... I bring life!"

Somewhere onboard, a travelling conman turned ally felt his life return to him. He rose, as if waking up from a bad dream, breathing heavily.

Phineas still didn't give up. "But this is wrong! Isabella, what you're doing is wrong! You're not meant to control life and death!".

The girl looked down at him, the glow leaving her eyes once more. "But i can...". The Brothers looked at her as she went on. "I see the sun.. and the moon. The day and the night.." tears began to fall from Isabella's eyes. "But why do they hurt me?".

"You absorbed the energy of the Time Vortex!" Phineas exclaimed, his concern slowly turning to re-directed anger. "You're gonna burn up from the inside because of that!" he lowered his head. "You're gonna die because of that.. The power's gonna kill you and it's all my fault!".

Ferb looked at his brother, trying to imagine how low and guilty he must be feeling right now.

Isabella continued to observe him. "..My Phineas..". The triangular-headed time lord looked up at her. The girl went on. "I can see everything!.. All that is.. all that was.. all that ever will be and could be!..".

Finally, Phineas got to his feet, his gaze never leaving the girl. "Isabella.. That's what Ferb and i see. All the time! Every second!" he looked into her eyes. "Isn't it driving you mad?" he asked softly.

Isabella looked back at the time lord, and started to cry. "My head.. It's killing me!.."

Phineas walked over to her, standing in front of her. "Come here, Isabella..." he leaned foward and kissed her, sweetly, yet filled with emotion. Isabella returned the kiss, unknowingly pouring her heart into it. She was also pouring her power into it, which Phineas gladly accepted into himself. He as well was giving the kiss his all.

When it finally ended, Isabella collapsed into Phineas's arms, breathing softly before passing out. Ferb rushed over to them, but was quickly told by Phineas that they were alright. The green-haired time lord watched as his brother lay Isabella down on the floor, then stood to his full height, his eyes now glowing with the power that their companion previously had. Phineas directed himself at the open TARDIS and exhaled, the power expelling itself from him and returning to the TARDIS. Once the power had been drained from him and returned to the TARDIS, Phineas smiled to himself.

Now, Ferb finally spoke up. "What just happened, Phineas?"

Still smiling, Phineas turned to his brother and answered. "Well, i just absorbed all the power of the Time Vortex from Isabella and exhaled it back into the TARDIS, so..."

Ferb looked uneasy. "Let me guess, your gonna.."

"Yep!" the red-head replied, popping the "P". Phineas looked at his hands and saw them glow with energy for a brief moment before they returned to their normal colour. "Hey, Ferb.. It's a good thing we learned how to perfect this process, right?". Ferb could only nod. Phineas then looked down at the form of Isabella Tyler. "Let's get her in the TARDIS, shall we?".

Ferb went ahead and opened the doors to the TARDIS as Phineas carried Isabella in. He laid the girl down on the floor as Ferb began to get them out of there. Phineas sat down on the step and looked at his companion, trying to think why she had done what she did and thanking everything she was alright. His hands glowed again, but he'd cross that bridge when it was time.

"It cost me a life, what you did" the triangle-head said to the unconscious form of his companion. "But it was worth it to make sure you were alright". he laughed a little to himself.

"Besides" Phineas said as the TARDIS flew far away from the Gamestation "I'd give up as many of my lives as i had to for you... My Isabella.."

(A.N) Phew! How was that for you?


End file.
